


All Fun And Games

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Humour, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in the basement leads to two kisses and a great big misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun And Games

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I own nothing. You all know what would've appeared on screen by now if I did....

Tony laughed as he leaned heavily against the ribs of Gibbs half built boat.

"Oh, come on, Boss! You have to admit, Tim's face was a picture when you handed Abby that stuffed vampire teddy! You know, I really think he believes there's something hinky going on with you two!"

Gibbs couldn't help his own little chuckle at the memory of Tim's face.

"Poor kid! You'd think by now he would realise that messing around with Abby would be like messing around with you!"

Tony gasped and put on the best fake pout he could muster without totally giving in to the less than manly giggles threatening to explode from him.

"And just what would be so hinky about messing around with me?" he asked in mock offense. "I'll have you know, I'm a damn fine catch and you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would be lucky to have such an attractive boy toy on your arm!"

He could no longer hold it back. Practically doubled over in laughter, Gibbs was gasping for breath.

"Jeez, Tony!" he finally managed to splutter, "One of these days I'm gonna take you seriously and then I'm just gonna take you! Right here against this boat!"

Skipping quickly out of his boss' reach, Tony stuck out his tongue, the familiar play argument being the perfect antidote to the rough case they'd been working on for weeks. Although Gibbs was as straight as a die, he knew that Tony occasionaly liked to play for both teams and it was not something he'd ever made fun of the kid for or let slip to anyone else. Most people would be shocked to see the way they played around in his basement, but Tony's quick humour was exactly what Gibbs needed sometimes and although he would admit it to no one, not even the man himself, he'd come to think of his senior field agent as a one of his closest friends, so was therefore prepared to play along with his amusing antics when he knew the kid was in danger of slipping down into a dark place.

Stealthily circling around the older man, Tony suddenly leaned forward and whispered, not so quietly in his ear.

"And one of these days, Boss, I'm gonna push you against that damn boat of yours and show you what you're missing by being so selective on the whole gender issue!"

Well not being one to EVER be out smarted or out played, Gibbs did the unthinkable. With the stealth of a cat, he spun on his heel, grabbed Tony around the waist and pinned him to the boat. Before the younger man could react, he covered his lips with his own. Tony gasped in shock when a second later, Gibbs pulled back. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he was just about to comment on how disgusting that was, the taste of stale coffee and bourbon on his tongue when a throat being cleared from the steps above them stopped him in his tracks.

Looking up into the stormy grey eyes of his best (probably now, formerly best) friend, all traces of humour left Gibbs' face. Stepping back from his agent, he started toward the stairs.

Fornell raised a single hand to stop him. His tone conveying an anger his words could not.

"Don't! Just don't say a fucking word, Jethro! I trusted you, damnit!"

Without a second glance backward, the FBI agent turned on his heel and stormed from the house. Gibbs head dropped down to his chest as his clenched fist connected with his thigh.

"Well... Fuck!" he muttered.

Tony stood in shock, staring between his boss and friend and the place the older agent he so admired had disappeared from. Finally shaking himself out of his daze, he reached out and laid a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Boss?" he whispered tentatively. "What's going on? Why was Fornell so angry and why do I get the feeling I'm missing something huge here?"

Gibbs turned sad eyes up to the younger man.

"I just screwed up, Tony. And this is the one thing I don't think he's ever gonna forgive me for."

Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" he blurted out. "I know Fornell well enough to know he's not homophobic, so that's not what's bothering him. That only leaves one other reason for him to be so angry. Oh my God! Boss! Is he in love with you?"

Sighing, Gibbs started heading toward the stairs. He knew he had to find his friend and at least try to explain. As he reached the top, he turned back to Tony and said in a voice so soft, the younger man almost imagined he had heard it,

"He's in love alright, Tony. But not with me."

***

It didn't take long for Gibbs to find his angry friend. There was a bar close to his house where he would go when things were getting too much for him, and fortunately, Fornell was a man of habit. Sliding on to the stool next to the other man, he motioned for the bartender to bring a round of drinks over, having frequented the place often enough for his drink order to be known. When they arrived, he slapped some notes on the bar and finally turned to face the consequences of his actions.

"Tobias? Listen to me please? Just hear me out and I swear I'll leave you alone."

Fornell turned to him with a furious scowl lining his forehead.

"I honestly don't know what you expect you have to say that I would actually listen to, Jethro. Guess you do win the prize for being the agencies biggest bastard after all!"

Gibbs sighed.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Toby. I promise. You know I'm not attracted to Tony. Or any man come to mention it. We were joking around, he was pushing me, goading me and you know how I'm gonna react in a situation like that. I had to win."

Fornell snorted.

"Goading you? Really? He's into you isn't he!"

Gibbs felt slapping himself. Of course Tobias would think that.

"Toby! He doesn't look at me that way. You know that! We just both needed to let off some steam. And yeah, I'll admit I could've handled it better but I swear to you... he knows I'm straight... you know I'm straight! There's no way I'd ever be into him, and there's no way he'd ever be into me!"

Fornell's shoulders slouched.

"Yeah. I know. I do. It's just... Walking in on that, Jethro. You have to understand. It was like a punch to the stomach. I LOVE him, for God's sake! Do you have any idea what it's like to know that the one thing, the ONE thing in the world you want more than anything can never be yours? I can handle him not being interested, of course I can. I mean... Look at him. He could have anybody he wanted. It's just the thought of him wanting YOU. Even though I know he doesn't. Not really. It's hard, Jethro!"

Swallowing down his bourbon, Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but before he could, a voice from behind them got there first.

"You know, for two of the smartest men I know, you can both be really dumb sometimes!"

Turning in unison, the older men gaped at the man behind them. Gibbs mouth opening and closing like a fish and Tobias turning bright red. Stabbing a finger in Gibbs' chest, Tony continued on.

"You knew your best friend had feelings for me and you never said a word!"

Rounding on Fornell the jab was slightly less forceful.

"And you, you great big ass! How could you possibly think I'm into Gibbs when I'm already crazy about my own silver fox?"

Not waiting for a reply, Tony hooked a hand around Fornell's neck and leaned down, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Standing straight, he licked his lips and winked at Gibbs.

"Now that's how a REAL kiss should taste."

Walking backward toward the door, he pointed at the men.

"Boss, I'll see you monday at work. Toby, I'll see YOU at my place, tomorrow night, 1900hrs. I'm making you dinner."

With a final luminous smile in their direction Tony headed out the door, whistling to himself, leaving two very shocked men in his wake.


End file.
